Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video projection device that displays, on a large-sized reflective screen, a video enlarged and projected from an optical engine including a reflective image forming element such as a DMD.
Description of the Background Art
For example, a reflective front projector described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open. No. H05-336479 (1993) includes a console housing in which a projection unit emitting video light and an electric circuit portion are installed, a large-sized reflective screen is fixed to the front upper part of the console housing, and a plane mirror which reflects the video light emitted from the projection unit is arranged on the front part of the console housing. This reflective front projector is configured such that the reflective screen fixed to the front upper part of the console housing is housed in the console housing when the reflective front projector is not used as a projector because a video is not seen.
The plane mirror reflecting the video light is installed on a movable front board with respect to the console housing, and the front board is housed in the console housing when the reflective front projector is not used as a projector. After the reflective screen and the front board with the plane mirror installed thereon are housed in the console housing, the reflective front projector can be used as a box-shaped TV stand since the top surface of the console housing is flat, and space saving of the device when not used as a projector is realized.
Such a device has a problem that, each time a video is seen, it is necessary to take out the housed screen from the console housing and pull out the housed front board with the plane mirror installed thereon, which requires time and effort. Additionally, the device has a problem that the front board is opened at the time of use, scattered light of projection light from the projection unit toward the plane mirror affects a screen surface, and the resolution feeling of a video projected on the screen is lowered. Furthermore, it has been demanded that screen distortion on the screen is reduced as small as possible.